old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Slayer
"Aah, that got the blood stirring. Too bad the blighter died before he could hit me a few more times." Advanced/Special (Core) There are many Troll Slayers who wish to find death, but secretly fear it. There are others, however, who are just too ferocious to readily die. These rare few become Giant Slayers: obsessed Dwarfs who have found that not even Trolls could offer a sufficient enough challenge to give them the glorious ending they crave. They continue to seek out combat and a proper death wherever they go, many of them becoming morose drinkers when they aren’t in the midst of battle. Giant Slayers continue to sport the spiky orange Slayer crest, but they tend to be covered with far more tattoos. Note: Only Dwarfs can enter this career. You must have slain a Giant to enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (any one), Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Intimidate, Perception Talents: Fearless, Resistance to Poison, Specialist Weapon Group (Flail), Strike to Injure Trappings: Great Weapon Career Entries Troll Slayer Career Exits Daemon Slayer Affiliations Whilst slayers are treated with cautious respect by other dwarfs they are also treated as outsiders. Dwarfs usually give slayers a wide berth, and can even treat them suspiciously – after all, what did they do to dishonour themselves? However, the Dwarfs of Karak Kadrin welcome Slayers, saving a place for them beside the hearth and plying them with pints of Bugman’s. The Shrine of Grimnir is here, founded by Baragor, the first of the Slayer Kings. Baragor’s descendant, Ungrim Ironfist, rules Karak Kadrin. He has not only inherited his forefathers’ throne, but the Slayer Oath as well. As a result, he is torn between two conflicting vows, a Slayer must seek a worthy doom, but a king must protect his people. Slayers often stop at Karak Kadrin during their wanderings, to pay their respects at the Shrine of Grimnir and enjoy the company of dwarfs who understand them. Giant Slayers and Giant Slaying To become a Giant Slayer a Troll Slayer must slay a giant. This stricture can result in awkward gaming, as a Troll Slayer might commit all manner of valourous deeds without finding a giant to test his mettle against. It seems unfair to prevent a Troll Slayer from advancing into the Giant Slayer career because he hasn’t had the opportunity to fulfil a particular criterion. However, it does seem apt to prevent a Slayer from progressing along his path until he performs an act of physical prowess which rids the world of an enemy of the Dwarfs. The Slayer path is wrapped up in shame, honour and self-sacrifice, and any Dwarf who does not pursue his oath may well wallow in despondent stagnation. In order to move on the Troll Slayer in question must rid the Old World of some sort of menace to the Dwarf race by besting it in combat. This could be a warren of Skaven, a Vampire, a Chaos Cult or anything that presents a challenge equivalent to slaying a giant. Whether any particular feat counts is left up to the GM, though it must be a major accomplishment of a martial nature. If the GM thinks the feat is worthy the Dwarf may take up the Giant Slayer career. He will not be known as a Giant Slayer, though might be known as a Vampire Slayer (for example), but can use the Giant Slayer advance scheme, Skills and Talents.